The effectiveness of intervention procedures with a goal of moderate and nonproblem drinking is an issue of considerable importance for the treatment and prevention of problem drinking. The present study will examine two key questions: (1) What are the long-range (3-8 years) outcomes for clients who receive behavioral self-control training with a goal of "controlled drinking," and (2) What differential diagnostic criteria predict outcomes of abstinence, moderation, and uncontrolled drinking in the long run? Problem drinkers (N = 142) treated between 1977 and 1981 in four clinical trials of controlled drinking intervention methods will be followed up using a standardized battery of assessment techniques. Evaluation procedures will include the following: (1) a structured interview focusing on drinking patterns, consequences, and symptoms of dependence, conducted by a psychometrist blind to treatment group assignment; (2) an independent interview by a psychiatrist who is expert in alcoholism, to ascertain relevant medical history, prior and current diagnosis with regard to alcohol abuse and dependence on DSM-III; (3) telephone interviews with up to three collateral sources to verify self-report; (4) a breath test at the time of interview; (5) a serum sample to be assayed for several measures likely to be influenced by alcohol abuse; (6) a brief battery of neuropsychological measures sensitive to alcohol-related impairment, and (7) the Profile of Mood States. The four samples to be studied were screeend at intake to eliminate individuals judged to be inappropriate for moderation-oriented treatment because of severe alcohol dependence or biomedical deterioration. Thus they represent a spectrum of problem drinking ("Alcohol Abuse") ranging from mild problesm to serious consequences with mild dependence symptoms. A variety of treatment techniques were employed, all of which showed approximately equal success at earlier follow-up points (up to 24 months). This study will ascertain the pattern of outcome that is obtained over a longer span of time following moderation-oriented treatment of problem drinkers. The alternative treatment methods used in the four clinical trials will be compared for possible differential effectiveness. Perhaps most important for future research and practice will be findings regarding pretreatment predictors of long-term outcome.